Tres son Multitud (Version NaruHina)
by Heero Root
Summary: -Y claro, ella ahora no gastaría tanto dinero en un simple amigo sino que lo destinaría a su querido novio - Obviamente su frase toda la vida me cayó pésimo porque eso significaba que su relación prácticamente aspiraba a la eternidad. - Había sonreído pícaramente tomando asiento a mi lado. - "Ese mal tuyo de esconder esos bellos ojos"...Adaptacion...NaruHina...AU
1. Tu Yo y El

Hola hola hola, como estamos gente bonita y genial, aquí les traigo otra historia más, bueno de hecho es una adaptación de un fic, con el mismo nombre, solamente yo pedí permiso para poder hacer la adaptación de dicho fic, claro que colocando algunas parte de mi propia autoría.

Sé que no debo subir otras historias hasta no terminar mis otras historias, pero no pude aguantarme a la tentación, con mis otras historias, ya estoy trabajando en nuevos capítulos, y tengo pensado subirlos todos de jalón, como regalo por su enorme paciencia, además de aprovechar ahora que estoy de vacaciones por mi trabajo.

Para aclarar antes de tiempo la pareja que verán en este capítulo y tal vez los próximos (SasuHina) no me gusta para nada, pero para esta historia es necesaria.

Bueno ahora vamos al disclaimer

Disclaimer:

-Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto, si no ya hubiera hecho muchos momentos NaruHina, ShikaTema, y Jiraiya no hubiera muerto.

-La historia original no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora **Eien Li****, **cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pueden preguntarle a ella

**** Personaje ** : POV**

**_BLa bla bla : Llamada por teléfono_**

_Bla bla bla : Flashback_

**_Bla bla bla: Cancion o otra cosa_**

* * *

><p><strong>Tres son Multitud (NaruHina)<strong>

**Capítulo I: Tú, yo y… él**

**** Naruto****

Me encontraba en mi habitación fumándome cerca del tercer cigarro. La noche había caído y las luces de Tokio comenzaban a prenderse lentamente.

Había visto a Hinata hace unas horas antes en el café/restaurant de la esquina de la calle Mitaka, y cabe decir que mi favorito, porque ahí servían el mejor Ramen. Ambos teníamos veinticinco años y compartíamos más de seis años de amistad cuando nos conocimos por casualidad en una fiesta de fraternidad de la Universidad.

Hinata había estudiado decoración de interiores y yo seguí el área de las empresas. Ambos teníamos nuestros departamentos en el mismo edificio y sólo nos dividía un piso, pero eso no nos impedía juntarnos casi todas las tardes a conversar de nuestra vida.

Incluso, el sábado lo habíamos dejado de forma sagrada a pasarlo siempre juntos. Teníamos una amistad demasiado estrecha, pero no tanto como para no poder salir con otras personas.

La verdad es que a mí no me gustaba el compromiso y por esa razón Hinata escuchaba todos los días mis aventuras con las chicas y yo pocas veces oía sobre sus novios que no duraban demasiado debido a que ella pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando y no deseaba establecerse aún.

Pero ahora todo eso cambiaría… y todo por culpa de un maldito viaje a Estados Unidos.

Definitivamente no.

No dejaría que se fuera con ese tipo… con ese patán, porque no podía soportar la idea de que se la llevaran de mi lado. Algo en mi interior me decía que perdería a mi amiga, a mi Hinata.

Todos esos años que compartimos siendo los mejores amigos, conociéndonos, riéndonos, peleándonos para luego recibir una llamada conciliadora, serían echados al olvido.

Me había acostumbrado a su forma de ser de una manera impresionante, pero nunca me había dado cuenta, hasta hace unos meses en que tuvo que irse por asuntos de trabajo a otro país y extrañé su calidez…

Sin embargo, mi mente se empeñaba en decirme que sólo era rutina y que fácilmente podía suplir su compañía teniendo a la chica que quisiera en mi cama.

Y así lo hice…

Me paseé entre morenas, rubias, pelirrojas, castañas y hasta unas de cabello color bien extravagante, obteniendo horas de placer, para luego volver a sentir aquella soledad.

Cuando me llamó avisando que volvía mi corazón latió como loco. Mis amigos, entre ellos Shikamaru, me molestaban por haberme vuelto tan patético después de aquella llamada.

Las otras chicas no me importaban, sólo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas escuchar su voz, saber cómo estaba, pero el tiempo, la distancia e incluso las horas se empeñaban en separarnos… y ahora…

_Flashback_

_Estaba frente a ella hablando del desgraciado que la enamoró._

_"Puedes creerlo Naruto-kun" – Me dijo animadamente – "Sasuke-kun me pidió que vaya con él a Nueva York"_

_El café que estábamos tomando en esa oportunidad casi salió disparado de mi boca a su rostro ante la sorpresa._

_"¡Nueva York!" – Exclamé aturdido – "¿No crees que está un poco lejos? ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?"_

_"Tú sabes que nunca perderemos el contacto. Siempre estaré para ti"_

_"Eso lo dices ahora, pero luego estarás tan ocupada con tu novio que no tendrás si quiera tiempo para mandarme un mail"_

_"Eso es mentira. Cuando me fui por esos meses siempre pensé en ti. Además no creo que te hayas sentido solo cuando no estuve" – Vi un deje de molestia en sus palabras, pero pensé que era habitual en ella._

_Y claro, si yo siempre le había dado la imagen del mujeriego a quien nunca le faltaba compañía._

_"Te equivocas, he cambiado"_

_"Ya" – Me dijo incrédula – "Todos los días dices lo mismo" – Comenzó a reírse pero yo me quedé serio._

_"Te digo la verdad" – Contesté frunciendo el ceño – "No he salido con una mujer hace mucho tiempo"_

_Ella entrecerró sus ojos y escudriñó mi rostro buscando la mentira – "Me estás convenciendo…"_

_"Cuando nos conocimos te dije que yo jamás mentía. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora lo hago?"_

_"No puedes haber cambiado de la noche a la mañana" – Hizo una pausa y luego abrió sus ojos sorprendida – "¡A menos que hayas conocido a alguien!" – Exclamó boquiabierta_

_Me quedé quieto sin siquiera pestañear._

_"¡Eso es! Hay una chica…" – dijo la ojiblanco, sorprendida ante su descubrimiento_

_"No, yo no…" – Pero no había caso que lo negara. Ella me conocía a la perfección._

_"Vaya…" – Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente – "Por un momento pensé que…" – No alcanzó a terminar la frase porque su móvil comenzó a sonar – "Lo siento" – Me dijo sonriendo – "Es Sasuke-kun, debe querer contarme sobre su viaje acá…"_

_Me quedé de piedra al escuchar eso. ¿Acaso el tipo vendría a Japón?...¡Esto es mucho más serio!_

_Escuchaba su risa melodiosa ante las palabras de su noviecito._

_**"Sasuke-kun... no… Sí, yo también te extraño…"**_

_¿Es que acaso habían cambiado a mi Hinata? Porque jamás la vi así. Tan sonriente, tan cariñosa, tan bella con sólo un pequeño gesto hecho por otra persona._

_Comencé a sentirme abatido… ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de lo importante que era para mí?_

_Me levanté del asiento y Hinata escudriñó mis movimientos. Saqué mi celular y se lo mostré, dándole a entender que haría una llamada. Ella sonrió y siguió conversando con su novio sin reparar mayormente en mí._

_Cuando estuve cerca de la salida, busqué en la lista de contactos el número de uno de los pocos hombres que la conformaban y marqué el único que mayormente valía la pena…_

_**"¿Shikamaru? Sí, soy Naruto ¿Crees que puedas venir hoy a mi departamento? Sí, necesito hablar con alguien, sí. Entonces nos vemos"**_

_Cuando colgué, Hinata estaba sentada a la mesa con una sonrisa y mirada sospechosa._

_"¿Llamaste a tu lady?" – Me preguntó con picardía – "¿Planes para esta noche?"_

_"No a ambas preguntas" – Respondí de inmediato – "Tienes razón, hay… alguien"_

_Ella me prestó mucho más atención acomodándose en su asiento. Sin pensarlo tomé su mano que descansaba sobre la mesa. Obviamente esto no la impresionó porque tendíamos a tomarnos de la mano, abrazarnos y hacernos arrumacos muy seguidos._

_Pero lo que nunca habíamos hecho había sido besarnos, eso estaba prohibido desde el momento en que la conocí tratando de que fuera una conquista más, pero ella me rechazó._

_Creo que tal rechazo me impulsó a seguir conociéndola y querer saber más de ella._

_"Naruto-kun ¿Me estás escuchando?" – Escuché su voz y parpadeé confundido volviendo nuevamente a la cafetería._

_"Lo siento" – Dije sonriendo nerviosamente – "Estaba recordando el día en que nos conocimos"_

_Ella me sonrió también – "Cuando intentaste seducirme y yo te enumeré las razones por las cuales nunca estaría contigo"_

_"Lo recuerdo" – Hablé haciendo una mueca – "Dijiste cosas que me dejaron marcado para siempre"_

_Hinata lanzó una carcajada pero su semblante fue cambiando a uno más serio._

_"¿Por qué dejaste de hacerlo?" – Me miró seria fijando esos hermosos ojos perlados en los míos_

_"¿Ah?" – Brillante Naruto. Dije lo más coherente que salió de mis labios._

_"Etto…"- Expresó nerviosa e intentando parecer casual – "¿Por qué dejaste de seducirme?"_

_Su mirada se intensificó y me sentí atrapado por el movimiento de sus ojos y el batir de sus pestañas que esperaban una respuesta. Traté de sonar despreocupado para disminuir un poco la tensión que se había formado entre ambos._

_"Ahh, eso… bueno, la verdad es que aunque no lo creas aún sigo intentándolo"_

_Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida – "E-eso es mentira" – Tartamudeó nerviosa y colocándose a reír…como extrañaba cuando tartamudeada, fue mi pensamiento – "Seguro que después de conocerme nunca te parecí lo suficientemente atractiva"._

_Cuando dijo aquello sentí que su tono traía consigo una pizca de tristeza y melancolía, pero supo confundirlo detrás de sus dientes perfectamente blancos al sonreírme._

_"Para mí eres la chica más atractiva e interesante que he conocido Hinata. Todas las demás jamás podrán compararse a ti"_

_Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y poco a poco fue retirando su mano de la mía – "Eso lo dices porque eres mi mejor amigo"_

_"Yo no miento, y no tiene nada que ver que seamos amigos. Eres mi mujer especial"_

_"Naruto-kun…" – Se pasó una mano por el cabello y su vista se desvió para otro lado – "¿Te das cuenta que acabas de incomodarme?"_

_"Lo sé, pero no me arrepiento de lo que dije"_

_Estaba serio y miraba directamente sus ojos blancos con un toque de lavanda. Ella, de forma intermitente, me dirigía la mirada, pero ese gesto sólo empeoraba las cosas._

_"Se está haciendo tarde" – Aquello era una mentira porque recién el reloj estaba marcando las ocho de la noche – "¿Puedes llevarme a casa?"_

_Estaba huyendo, la conocía tan bien que sabía que cuando algo la perturbaba o incomodaba, su primera reacción era la de escapar y esta vez no era la excepción._

_"Claro" – Suspiré cansinamente al ver que el tema no se lo había tomado tan bien como pensaba._

_Nos subimos a mi coche y recorrimos la ciudad de Tokio con sólo el sonido de la radio que justamente estaba tocando __Army of sun de Roadrunner United__… nuestra canción._

_Giré mi rostro para verla y ella me estaba mirando. Le lancé una sonrisa, pero ella se mantuvo seria._

_"Nuestra canción" – Dije tratando de romper el incómodo silencio._

_"Nuestra canción" – Repitió en un susurro._

_Después de eso no dijo más…_

_Estacioné mi carro y entramos al edificio tomando el ascensor. Cuando llegamos a su piso ella me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla._

_"Buenas noches…"_

_"¡Espera!" – Le grité antes que las puertas se cerraran – "¿No quieres que te acompañe?"_

_"No, no" – Movió sus manos – "Nos vemos mañana"_

_Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y una ola de decepción me invadió. Era mi costumbre ir a dejarla a la puerta del departamento, hablar un rato para luego despedirme._

_Pero esa pequeña rutina estaba comenzando a cambiar. Llegué a mi departamento abriendo la puerta con pesadez. Dejé mi chaqueta en el sofá y me recosté antes de que llegara mi amigo, pero mi descanso no duró mucho porque no hice más que sentarme cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar._

_Fui hacia la puerta y ahí me encontré con Shikamaru y su gran sonrisa perezosa. Lo dejé parado en la puerta y me fui al sofá nuevamente._

_"Uf, parece que no estamos muy bien" – Expresó mi amigo cerrando la puerta – "¿Problemas con la pequeña Hinata?"_

_"¿Y con quien más?" – Contesté – "Me está volviendo loco"_

_Shikamaru se sentó a mi lado y sacó su cajetilla y una botella de licor dejándola en la mesa._

_"Iré por los vasos" – Fue a la cocina y segundos después volvió con los dos vasos dejándolos fuertemente en la mesa – "A ver cuéntame" – Habló mientras servía el trago._

_Me dio uno y yo me lo llevé a la boca sintiendo el ardor en mi garganta – "Tiene novio" - Solté sin preámbulos – "Me lo ha dicho hoy"_

_"¿Y de dónde lo sacó? ¿Cómo lo conoció?" – Preguntó asombrado – "Porque para que sea su novio debió llevar tiempo"_

_"Lo conoció en ese viaje a Estados unidos. Me dijo que había sido casi amor a primera vista y que desde ese momento no han podido separarse. Un asco"_

_"Pero si Hinata siempre ha sido seria para las relaciones no puede haberse embarcado en una así como así"_

_"Y eso no es todo, el desgraciado se la lleva a Nueva York para siempre"_

_"Estás bromeando" – Expresó asombrado – "¿cuándo se va?"_

_"Aún no lo sé, pero presiento que muy pronto"_

_"Esa no es una respuesta muy convincente" – Dijo tomando de su vaso – "¿Y qué vas hacer?"_

_"Nada, por supuesto. Hoy le dije de forma indirecta que me gustaba y lo único que obtuve fue que se alejara de mí como nunca antes lo había hecho"_

_"Pero ella…" – Se quedó pensando un momento – "No debería decirte esto, pero dada las circunstancias…"_

_Me acomodé en el sofá mirando a mi amigo – "Escúpelo, Shikamaru"_

_"Temari, un día que salimos, igual esto fue hace unos tres años atrás, me comentó que Hinata le gustaba a alguien, pero que era imposible porque el tipo la veía solamente como su amiga y sacando conclusiones…" – Me miró como si fuera algo obvio._

_Me quedé en silencio tratando de recordar a la Hinata de hace tres años… y los recuerdos me dejaron inmóvil. Podría ser que el tipo que le gustara…_

_"Estoy seguro que eras tú" – Respondió mi amigo antes de que mi cabeza llegara a esa conclusión._

_Y podía ser posible, porque recuerdo que hace tres años atrás tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte con Hinata por culpa de otra mujer. Ella me había manifestado de forma bastante directa sus celos._

_Cuando supo que había estado saliendo con una chica casi una semana completa. Me había dejado bien en claro que ella no era para mí. Le expliqué que sólo salía con ella por diversión, pero Hinata me había contestado que jamás había durado tanto con alguien._

_Al final preferí su amistad antes que a la peliblanca despampanante. Me levanté del sofá rápidamente y fui hacia la puerta. Tenía que ir a verla._

_"Naruto ¿Qué haces?" – Preguntó Shikamaru desconcertado – "No hagas una locura. Tienes muy pocas cartas que jugar"_

_Me detuve justo en el umbral de la puerta y con la cabeza gacha me devolví a mi asiento._

_"No sé qué hacer. Siento que ella se irá y yo no podré hacer nada" – Me pasé una mano por mi cabello desordenado con exasperación – "Si estuvieras en mi lugar ¿Qué harías?"_

_"Mmm" – Shikamaru se llevó una mano al mentón – "Dijiste que muy pronto se irá, por lo tanto tienes que actuar rápido"_

_"Que descubrimiento" – Dije irónico. Shikamaru me miró con cara de pocos amigos – "Lo siento, continúa"_

_"Yo creo que deberías comenzar a estar siempre con ella. Por ejemplo mañana pasa todo el día con ella, no sé, piensa en cosas que le gusten, lugares, incluso comida. Tus temas de conversación tienen que siempre apuntar a lo fantástica que es y lo feliz que eres teniéndola junto a ti. Rescata las cosas buenas de Japón, pero no critiques tanto Nueva York, podría darse cuenta"_

_"Ya, eso puedo hacerlo, pero ¿Cuándo le digo que me gusta?"_

_"Lo otro que tienes que pensar… ella ¿Te gusta físicamente?"_

_"Sí"_

_"¿Te gusta su forma de ser?"_

_"Sí"_

_"¿Te gustaría pasar toda tu vida junto a ella sabiendo que con eso renuncias a los otros manjares con faldas?"_

_Me quedé pensando un momento, pero luego respondí – "Sí"_

_"Entonces estás muy mal, amigo" – Me contestó Shikamaru palmeándome el hombro – "Estás enamorado de ella"_

_"Nunca tanto" – Dije observándolo. Shikamaru me miró fijamente sin una pizca de burla – "Está bien" – Suspiré – "Lo admito. Estoy completamente enamorado de ella"_

_"Bien, ahora que lo admitiste, puedes llamarla y programar sus citas para mañana. Yo ahora me tengo que ir así que dejo todo en tus manos"_

_"Gracias Shikamaru" – Me extendió su mano y yo la estreché. Salió por la puerta con su típica sonrisa. Me acerqué al teléfono y marqué el número de Hinata. El pitido de llamado me hacía colocar nervioso y comencé a sudar._

_**"¿Diga?"**_

_**"Hola Hina-chan ¿Cómo estás?"**__ – Hablé demasiado animado para mi gusto._

_**"Naruto-kun ¿Qué tal?"**__ – Preguntó sin una pizca de alegría_

_**"Bien, te llamaba para avisarte que mañana no hagas planes"**__ – Sonreí al decirle esto._

_**"Ya y eso se debe a…"**_

_**"A que mañana quisiera que se lo dedicaras a tu mejor amigo ¿tienes algún problema?"**_

_**"No, claro que no"**__ – Respondió dubitativa– __**"Mañana será un día sólo para nosotros dos"**__- Dijo con cierta alegría por lo que me calmó el hecho de que no estuviera enfadada por lo ocurrido en la cafetería. Sin embargo, aquella frase que dijo me obligó a sentarme. Ese nosotros dos se escuchaban tan bien que por un momento comencé a tener unas visiones reconfortantes._

_**"Naruto-kun ¿Estás ahí?"**_

_**"Sí, sí. Entonces te paso a buscar. ¿Te parece a las diez de la mañana?"**_

_**"¿A las diez?" –**__ Dijo sin ganas – __**"Sabes que me cuesta mucho levantarme tan temprano ¿Qué tal a las once?"**_

_**"Diez y media"**__ – Respondí de inmediato_

_**"Hecho"**_

_Fin del Flashback_

No era un trato que le conviniera, pero yo no podía perder tiempo. Así que esa noche me fui acostar, pero no pude dormir nada. Me regañaba a mí mismo por darme tantas vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño…¿Esto les pasaba a todas las personas?

Por una parte, pensé que era lo mejor decirle de una vez por todas mis sentimientos, pero por otra pensaba que si no me resultaba como quería perdería a mi mejor amiga.

Me quedé pensando en esto por horas hasta que vi los primeros rayos solares aparecer. Me levanté de la cama sin saber qué hora eran y fui directamente al baño a darme una ducha.

El agua estaba demasiado exquisita, y como supuse que era temprano decidí quedarme unos minutos más. No era mi costumbre, pero siempre podemos alguna vez salirnos de nuestra rutina.

Cuando creí que ya era suficiente, salí con mi toalla hacia la habitación. Comencé a sacar la ropa que me pondría hoy. Unos jeans con una camisa negra, ni tan formal ni tan desaliñado. Me fui nuevamente al baño a tratar de arreglar mi cabello desordenado, pero fue imposible.

Aunque, luego recordé que Hinata alguna vez me había dicho que mi cabello era como mi sello y que nunca hiciera tal de llevarlo ni tan largo, ni tan corto.

Lo sé, era patético, y en su tiempo le hice caso porque era mi mejor amiga, ahora porque siento que es la mujer de mi vida…

Tomé desayuno, mientras veía la televisión. Las noticias cada vez eran peor así que preferí cambiarla al canal de música. Hice todos mis deberes acompañado de algunos grupos que tenían una letra bastante estúpida, como otros que realmente me hacían alucinar.

Hasta que la hora llegó y no pude más que sonreír.

_Es tu última oportunidad…_

Bajé con cierta rapidez las escaleras, sintiéndome dichoso por el genial día que nos esperaba. Llegué justo a las diez con treinta a la puerta de Hinata. Toqué el timbre con una sonrisa radiante, la cual se amplió aún más al sentir que ésta se abría.

Sin embargo, todo atisbo de alegría se esfumó por completo al darme cuenta que no era mi Hinata quien me recibía, sino un chico relativamente alto, de cabellos y ojos negro, para mí un simple teme.

El chico me miró con cierta confusión – "¿Sí?"

"Busco a Hinata" – Expresé serio y con mi ceño fruncido. El chico me miró fijamente a los ojos con cierta mueca de desagrado en su rostro.

"Ella está durmiendo" – Respondió sin dejarme pasar – "¿Quién eres?" – Preguntó con desconfianza

"Soy Naruto Uzumaki, amigo de _años_ de Hinata" – Enfaticé la palabra años para que se diera cuenta el grado de importancia que tenía en la vida de mi pequeña, de mi ángel lunar.

El hombre se sorprendió, pero pronto una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro – "Mucho gusto Uzumaki, soy Sasuke Uchiha, el _novio _de Hinata"


	2. Mal tercio

Hola hola hola, como estamos gente bonita y genial, aquí les traigo otra historia más, bueno de hecho es una adaptación de un fic, con el mismo nombre, solamente yo pedí permiso para poder hacer la adaptación de dicho fic, claro que colocando algunas parte de mi propia autoría.

Sé que no debo subir otras historias hasta no terminar mis otras historias, pero no pude aguantarme a la tentación, con mis otras historias, ya estoy trabajando en nuevos capítulos, y tengo pensado subirlos todos de jalón, como regalo por su enorme paciencia, además de aprovechar ahora que estoy de vacaciones por mi trabajo.

Para aclarar antes de tiempo la pareja que verán en este capítulo y tal vez los próximos (SasuHina) no me gusta para nada, pero para esta historia es necesaria.

Bueno ahora vamos al disclaimer

Disclaimer:

-Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto, si no ya hubiera hecho muchos momentos NaruHina, ShikaTema, y Jiraiya no hubiera muerto.

-La historia original no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora **Eien Li,**cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pueden preguntarle a ella

**** Personaje ** : POV**

_**BLa bla bla : Llamada por teléfono**_

_Bla bla bla : Flashback_

_**Bla bla bla: Cancion o otra cosa**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: Mal tercio<strong>

*** * Hinata * ***

Esa noche no había podido dormir demasiado. Cuando me fui a la cama, luego de la llamada de Naruto-kun mi celular comenzó a sonar y la pantalla arrojaba el nombre de Sasuke. Sonreí pensando en que me daría las buenas noches tal cual lo venía haciendo hace unos días.

_**-"¿Aló?"**_ – Dije con tono gracioso e interesante.

Sentí una carcajada al otro lado de la línea.

_**-"**__**Veo que estás de muy buen humor" **__**–**_ Expresó mi novio divertido. **–**_**"¿Acaso hay nuevas noticias?" –**_

_**-"No que yo sepa, solo me alegra que llames para darme las buenas noches"**_ – Dije sinceramente _**– "Es algo a lo que ya me estoy acostumbrando" –**_

**-"**_**Es bueno escuchar eso mi amor"**_– Cuando oí esa palabra, algo se removió en mi interior. Si bien estaba acostumbrándome a sus detalles, las palabras que me decía tales como amor, cariño u otro derivado, me hacían sentir incómoda. El silencio reinó en nuestra conversación hasta que lo oí suspirar fuertemente. Sasuke sabía cuánto me costaba tratarlo de la misma manera amorosa.

**-"**_**Hinata, ¿te gustaría recibir una sorpresa?"**_**-** Intentó sonar animado, no obstante sabía que trataba de disfrazarlo bastante bien.

_**-¿Una sorpresa?"**_ – Contesté confusa – _**"Depende de cuál sea" –**_

**-"**_**Abre la puerta y lo sabrás" –**_

Me bajé de la cama rápidamente y corrí hacia la entrada abriendo de golpe la puerta. Ahí, con el celular aún pegado en su oreja se encontraba Sasuke sonriendo ampliamente.

"Sorpresa" – Expresó de manera alegre. Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente y me lancé a abrazarlo rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Él no se dejó esperar y me abrazó fuertemente por la cintura atrayéndome más hacia él.

Aún estaba media shockeada por su presencia en Japón. Había recibido una llamada cuando estaba con Naruto-kun y me había dicho que no vendría hasta dentro de unas semanas. Me separé de él para mirarlo a los ojos y dedicarle una sonrisa sincera. Sasuke, acortó las distancias y depositó un suave y tierno beso en mis labios.

Sin soltarme me guio hacia el interior del departamento, tratando de avanzar conmigo y su maleta.

-"Lamento no haber dicho nada hoy pero es que me moría de ganas de darte una sorpresa" – dijo el pelinegro de cabello gracioso.

-"Y lo has conseguido" – Respondí aún sonriente – "De verdad me alegra demasiado que estés aquí" –

-"Eso es lo más importante mi Hinata, que estés feliz de verme" –

Nuevamente posó sus labios sobre los míos y comenzó a moverlos lentamente. Intenté seguirle el ritmo y prontamente nuestras lenguas estaban en ese jugueteo seductor. Me apretó más contra él y yo jugué con sus cabellos enrollándolos suavemente en mis dedos.

El beso había subido un poco de intensidad y me di cuenta que me estaba guiando hacia el dormitorio. Lentamente comencé a disminuir mis movimientos hasta convertir nuestra caricia en algo más suave. Me separé torpemente de Sasuke, quien tenía una expresión confundida en su rostro. Acaricié su mejilla suavemente y le sonreí tratando de evitar que se formara una tensión.

-"Lo siento" – Dije haciendo un mohín – "Mañana saldré con Naruto-kun y me ha pedido estar lista muy temprano" – Hice una mueca de disgusto – "Y sabes lo que me cuesta madrugar" –

Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño y me miró de manera seria – "¿Es tu amigo rubio?" – preguntó con un deje de molestia y supe que era así porque su pregunta sonó bastante despectiva.

-"Sí" – Expresé más seria de lo normal – "Mi amigo rubio" –

-"…" – vi que desviaba su vista hacia otro lado y suspiré resignada. Para Sasuke la presencia de Naruto no era para nada grata y mucho menos que tuviéramos planes para el día siguiente. Mi viaje a Estados Unidos, no sólo había sido por mi trabajo, sino también como una vía de escape de Naruto-kun.

Sentía que cada vez que estaba a su lado mis sentimientos aumentaban en vez de disminuir, a pesar de escuchar sus tantas aventuras con mujeres. Para mí, Naruto-kun lo era todo y cuando conocí a Sting me di cuenta que era la salida que estaba buscando. El chico me había parecido tremendamente guapo y tuvo mayor efecto al ver que se había fijado en mí. En una de nuestras salidas había recibido un mensaje de Naruto diciéndome lo mucho que me extrañaba. Aquello en vez de alegrarme me irritó y no tuve la mejor idea que comenzar a beber de manera excesiva y en esa borrachera terminé confesándole a Sasuke mi amor por Naruto.

Al día siguiente, había amanecido con un intenso dolor de cabeza y con mi acompañante a mi lado. Sin embargo, él me dijo que estuviera tranquila porque no había pasado nada entre nosotros.

-"Si quieres puedes acompañarnos" – Le propuse amigablemente – "Naruto-kun ya sabe que estás conmigo, no creo que le moleste" –

Sasuke me lanzó una mirada desganada – "¿Estás segura que no molestaré?" –

-"No digas tonteras Sasuke" – Repuse acariciando su rostro – "Naruto-kun puede ser un poco difícil al principio, pero estoy segura que se llevarán muy bien" –

No sé si esas palabras las había dicho para convencerlo a él o a mí, porque sabía cuán complicado podía ser Naruto con personas desconocidas. Luego de esa conversación decidimos ir a dormir para mañana despertarnos temprano. Como siempre el reloj despertador sonó y Sasuke me susurró que aún era muy pronto para levantarse, así que seguí durmiendo. Abrí mis ojos al notar que un rayo de sol llegaba de lleno a mi rostro e insistió en que ya era hora de despertar. Miré despreocupadamente a mi lado y noté la ausencia de mi compañero.

-"¿Sasuke?" – Llamé sin obtener respuesta, pero sabía que estaba en el departamento porque a lo lejos sentí unos murmullos ininteligibles.

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia la entrada encontrándome con Sasuke junto a la puerta abierta y a Naruto-kun con un rostro de pocos amigos al otro lado de ella.

-"¿Naruto-kun?" –

Al sentir mi voz ambos hombres se giraron para verme. Sasuke sonrió y depositó un beso fugaz en mis labios. No obstante Naruto-kun profundizó más su mirada azulada y bufó por lo bajo.

-"Veo que no estás lista" – Manifestó con molestia – "Son más de las diez treinta Hinata"

Efectivamente estaba molesto porque rara vez utilizaba mi nombre de manera completa y con ese tono tan enojado.

-"Lo siento, me quedé dormida" – Miré a Sasuke frunciendo el ceño – "Y tú no me despertaste" –

-"Es que te veías muy linda durmiendo" – Respondió abrazándome por la cintura y depositando un beso en mi mejilla. Aquel gesto me hizo sonrojar y la presencia de Naruto-kun me colocó más nerviosa, ya que él me había visto escasamente con parejas y mucho menos teniendo gestos tan cariñosos como ésos.

Me separé con lentitud de Sasuke sonriéndole en todo momento sin que se diera cuenta de mi incomodidad.

-"¿Podrías esperarme unos minutos? Iré a cambiarme y nos vamos" –

Naruto-ken me observó inexpresivamente y asintió. Sasuke estaba pendiente de todos nuestros movimientos. Cuando hice el ademán de irme, recordé que mi novio estaba aquí y por lo tanto no podía dejarlo solo. Me devolví hacia donde estaba mi amigo y como si hubiera sabido mi pregunta suspiró resignado.

-"Sé lo que me dirás Hinata y está bien, Uchiha también puede ir con nosotros" –

Sasuke en ningún momento se negó ante la invitación y sólo sonrió.

-"Entonces yo también debo cambiarme" – Repuso alegre

*** *Naruto * ***

Es que no lo podía creer… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo podía ser aquello? Definitivamente las cosas no podían empeorar más, no sólo porque para Hinata soy sólo su mejor amigo sino que más encima al destino le encantaba fastidiarme. Sabía que el muy patán vendría a Japón, pero ¡tenía que ser hoy!

Cuando lo vi abrir la puerta quise matarlo de manera instantánea y mucho peor cuando se puso meloso con mi Hinata. ¿Qué se había creído? Y para colmo, había notado el nerviosismo de Hinata claramente por mi presencia. Si tanto quería que me fuera debía decirlo y punto. Yo no estaba para hacer un mal tercio.

Además Hinata se veía feliz y claramente yo no podía hacer nada por eso. ¿Tan difícil se me hacía decirle me alegro mucho por ti? Lo medité unos segundos y la respuesta llegó de inmediato. Sí, odiaba que ella estuviera con él y no conmigo, porque la conocía de mucho antes, sabía su color favorito, sus gestos al hablar, cuando estaba feliz o triste, cuando quería decirme algo y no se atrevía, incluso sabía la talla de pantaletas que usaba.

Éramos como dos gotas de agua, porque Hinata me conocía tan bien como yo a ella ¿Acaso eso no contaba? ¿Por qué quería complicar más las cosas y dedicarle tiempo para conocer a una nueva persona? Estaba sentado en el sofá esperando que los tórtolos se arreglaran. Levanté mi cabeza al escuchar la voz de Hinata y lo que vi me dejó sin palabras.

Acorralada en la pared del pasillo, ella besaba a Sasuke de una manera indescriptible que todo en mi interior se contrajo de celos, rabia, ira y tristeza. Podía ver como sus manos se enredaban en su cabello y él la acercaba mucho más a su cuerpo de manera posesiva y pasional. Es que no podía soportarlo más. Esa escena me estaba matando lentamente.

Me puse de pie con la intención de largarme de ahí, sabía de antemano cuando sobraba y ahora no era la excepción. Cuando tuve toda la intención de salir del departamento, torpemente mi pie se enredó en la lámpara que adornaba el living de Hinata y cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido estrepitoso.

Hinata se separó asustada de su novio y me vio a los ojos.

-"Na…Naruto-kun" – Mi nombre fue sólo un susurro pero alcancé a oírlo. Me giré rápidamente para recoger la maldita lámpara cuando noté que la ampolleta se había quebrado.

-"Lo siento" – Dije tomándola y dejándola en su lugar – "Te compensaré la luz" –

-"No te preocupes" – Respondió ella acercándose – "¿A dónde ibas?" –

Su mirada escudriñó mi rostro y no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver como esos bellos ojos me miraban con tanta profundidad. ¿Así lo miraba a él también? Porque si era así, sabía perfectamente por qué el tipo había caído rendido a sus pies.

-"Creí que era mejor dejarlos solos" – Manifesté desganado y acercándome a mi amiga le susurré –"Sé cuándo sobro Hina-chan" – Intenté sonar natural pero la sonrisa forzada no ayudó en nada.

-"Tú sabes que nunca sobras" – Dijo también en un susurro – "Además hoy prometiste salir conmigo, recuerda, salida de amigos" –Me guiñó un ojo y me pareció encantador el gesto. Sabía perfectamente cómo hacerme cambiar de opinión y detestaba ser tan vulnerable con una chica.

Suspiré profundamente al ver que ella no cambiaría de opinión – "Está bien, tú ganas, pero iré contigo con una condición" –

Ella me miró expectante a lo que diría – "Mm… depende, si puedo cumplirla o no" –

-"Al primer beso apasionado que vea entre tú y él la salida se acaba, me carga ser el inoportuno" – Sabía que el tipo estaba escuchando y me importaba muy poco, pero Hinata me conocía lo suficiente como para notar que no estaba bromeando.

Al ver mi seriedad lanzó una carcajada que me hizo mirarla confundido – "Hecho" – Respondió depositando un beso en mi mejilla – "A veces puedes ser muy complicado" –

Se alejó de mí caminando hacia donde Sasuke y lo tomó de la mano guiándolo hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir lo miró sonriente.

-"Hoy saldremos con Naruto-kun así que para que no se sienta solo, no habrán besos candentes" –

Estaba utilizando el tono burlesco, pero claramente Sasuke no lo captó de esa manera.

-"Podrías invitar a una amiga" –Me dijo el muy patán – "Para que no te sientas solo" – Se encogió de hombros como si estuviéramos hablando del clima.

Miré a Hinata, quien había borrado la sonrisa del rostro y no sé si habrá sido mi imaginación pero sus ojos querían asesinar a Sasuke y eso me hizo sonreír para mis adentros. Claramente no invitaría a nadie, pero mi amiga era lo suficientemente posesiva como para verme con alguien.

-"No es mala idea" –Argumenté – "Quizás Amaru esté disponible, o Sara, a lo mejor hasta Shion" – Saqué el celular del bolsillo haciendo como que buscaba en mi lista de contactos.

-"Realmente nadie dudaría que te gustan las mujeres Uzumaki" – Expresó Sasuke burlonamente – "Tienes tremendo harem en ese móvil" –

-"Eso pasa cuando eres realmente encantador y las mujeres se mueren por ti" – Manifesté con autosuficiencia – "Yo no las busco, ellas llegan como abejas a la miel" –

Estábamos en plena conversación con ese Teme cuando la voz de Hinata nos silenció

-"Eres muy insensible Naruto-kun" – Su vista se clavó en la mía y supe que estaba enojada – "Te jactas de las mujeres como si fueran trofeos, con razón aún no tienes a alguien a tu lado" –

Fruncí el ceño y abrí mi boca para decirle a qué había venido tanta agresividad de su parte, pero preferí guardar silencio y desviar la mirada. Aquello había dolido y mucho.

-"Lo siento si te ha caído mal Hina-chan" –Me acerqué a donde estaba ella y su novio. Al parecer las cosas se habían colocado un tanto tensas – "Será mejor que dejemos la salida para después" – Le sonreí tristemente y pasé por su lado.

Un dejé de turbación pasó por sus perlas, pero supo perfectamente disimularlo bajo un enojo sin sentido. Además al parecer no tenía muchas ganas de salir conmigo puesto que ni siquiera hizo el ademán de detenerme. Sasuke me miró confundido y sólo atinó a decir –"Un placer conocerte Li" –

Sabía que sus palabras eran falsas por lo que no respondí y solo me limité a levantar mi mano, aún de espalda, en señal de despedida. No quise mirar a Hinata cuando comencé a subir las escaleras pero podía ver que aún estaban parados en la puerta la cual se encontraba abierta.

Sé que me había pasado allá arriba, pero Hinata nunca actuaba de esa manera cuando comenzaba a bromear con las chicas que había salido. No entendía por qué ahora debería ser distinto. No quise darle más vueltas al asunto cuando entré al departamento. Me dirigí a la habitación viendo que la hora no había avanzado demasiado y aún era temprano.

El día se me haría eterno sin Hinata a mi lado, pero qué podía hacer, ella había elegido con quien estar y no era precisamente una elección que me gustara.

Quise llamar a Shikamaru y contarle todo lo que había pasado durante una mísera hora, pero después pensé que el decirle todos los sucesos a tu amigo era cosa de niñas. Sabía muy bien como batírmelas por mi cuenta y esta vez no sería distinto.

*** * Hinata * ***

Me había pasado con Naruto-kun, lo sabía. Siempre había conocido esa faceta arrogante con las mujeres y si bien me daban celos, no siempre se los daba a conocer. Sin embargo, ahora me había irritado tanto.

Sasuke estaba observándome desde hacía un buen rato. Después que Naruto-kun se despidió de nosotros se me quitaron las ganas de salir. Fingí un dolor de cabeza que al final se volvió real. Y es que pensar en cómo estaría Naruto-kun me tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar. Nunca habíamos discutido de esta manera y cuando ocurrían buscábamos la manera de arreglar las cosas.

-"Hinata ¿Me estás oyendo?" – La voz de mi novio me hizo despertar – "¿De verdad que no quieres salir a dar un paseo?" –

Lo observé sin una pizca de ánimo y comencé a sentirme culpable. Él había viajado sólo para verme y disfrutar un tiempo conmigo y yo estaba lamentándome por una discusión tonta con mi amigo.

"Lo siento" – Expresé con tristeza – "Sé que te esperabas a la Hinata animada que te diera un gran tour por Japón" –

El me vio directamente a los ojos y tuve que desviar la mirada para que no se diera cuenta lo que realmente me pasaba.

-"No te preocupes cariño" – Dijo acercándose a mi lado y acariciando mi mejilla – "Me gustaría si…" – Su frase quedó a medio terminar cuando el sonido de su móvil comenzó a sonar. Miró la pantalla frunciendo el ceño.

_**-"¿Qué ocurre Sakura?"**_ – Preguntó con un poco de brusquedad al contestar. Vi que su cara pasaba a una de asombro a otra de molestia – _**"¡¿Pero cómo?! No puedo volver tan pronto" –**_

Seguí observándolo hasta que escuché lo último – _**"Está bien"**_ –Suspiró cansinamente _**–"Veré qué puedo hacer"**_ – Colgó el teléfono con frustración y se lo guardó en la chaqueta.

-"¿Ha ocurrido algo?" – Pregunté tranquilamente – "Te ves muy molesto" –

-"Sí…" – Dudó un momento antes de seguir – "De verdad que lo siento mucho Hinata, pero debo volver hoy mismo a Nueva York" –

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida – "¿Por qué? Si acabas de llegar, no llevas ni un solo día aquí" –

-"De verdad que lo siento cariño" – Llevó una de mis manos a las suyas – "Ha ocurrido un lío en el periódico y quieren que vaya a solucionarlo. ¡Estoy tan enfadado!" –

Bajé mis hombros en señal de abatimiento. Me irritaba en gran manera que tuviera que irse.

- "Volveré en cuanto pueda" – Repuso con una sonrisa en los labios – "Además este viaje iba a ser corto" –

-"Pero nunca tanto ¿o sí?" – Mi mirada aburrida y desganada le hizo gracia.

- "Me encanta cuando te pones como una pequeña, realmente eres un encanto" – Acercó sus labios para besarme y no pude evitar sonreír al sentir su toque. Presionó un poco más su boca para luego comenzar a jugar con mi lengua de una manera bastante sensual. Sin embargo, cuando estaba empezando a gustarme su juego noté que se separaba lentamente de mí.

-"Tengo que ir a ver los pasajes" – Dijo casi en un susurro –"De verdad que lo siento por no quedarme más tiempo contigo" –

"Lo sé, Sasuke" –Dije intentando sonar animada – "Pero tienes cosas que cumplir y está bien" – Me puse de pie y él me imitó sonriéndome. Se acercó estrechándome entre sus brazos y realmente me sentí reconfortada.

-"Te quiero" – Susurró contra mi cabello. Aquella simple frase logró descolocarme por completo. Me aferré mucho más a él y escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

-"Yo también" – Musité más para sí.

La tarde transcurrió más rápido de lo normal. Sasuke ni siquiera había alcanzado a desempacar sus cosas por lo que no tardó en tener su maleta lista.

Nos dirigimos al aeropuerto y allí nos habíamos despedido. Vi como el avión despegaba y se perdía en la oscura noche. Sasuke me había prometido llamar cuando llegara a su hogar. Cuando entré al edificio caminé hacia el ascensor aunque no tuve que llamarlo porque al instante se abrieron las puertas.

Naruto-kun venía bajando despreocupadamente con su típica mano en el bolsillo. Sin embargo, al verme se sorprendió.

-"Hina-chan" – Expresó bajando del ascensor mientras yo lo miraba expectante. El elevador se mantuvo unos segundos y luego cerró sus puertas y subió.

Tenía que disculparme por lo ocurrido en la mañana pero no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Me costaba buscar las palabras correctas.

-"¿Vas saliendo?" – Pregunté aún cuando la respuesta era bastante obvia.

-"Iba a juntarme con unos amigos" – Dijo con ese tono como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros. Aunque podía notar que estaba incómodo porque su mandíbula se mantenía tensa.

-"Entonces no te quito más tiempo" – Expresé sonriendo – "Cuando tengas tiempo podemos conversar" –

Tuve la intención de subir al ascensor que nuevamente había llegado al primer piso, pero sentí como me tiraban del brazo empujándome. Pronto me vi rodeada por unos brazos de una manera protectora.

-"Discúlpame si hoy te hice enfadar pequeña" – Manifestó Naruto-kun tranquilamente – "Sé que me he pasado"

"Discúlpame tu Naruto-kun, no debí reaccionar así" – Dije escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello y suspirando contra él.

Sentí como acariciaba mi espalda con una mano y la otra descansaba en mi cintura. Se sentía bastante bien esa caricia y no pude evitar comparar con el abrazo de Sasuke.

¿Estaba mal que me sintiera mucho más reconfortada con el abrazo que mi amigo de ojos color cielo me estaba entregando?...Traté de no pensar mucho en la respuesta y sólo me limité a disfrutar de aquel mágico momento.


	3. Tu Yo y Ella

Hola hola hola, como estamos gente bonita y genial, aquí les traigo otra historia más, bueno de hecho es una adaptación de un fic, con el mismo nombre, solamente yo pedí permiso para poder hacer la adaptación de dicho fic, claro que colocando algunas parte de mi propia autoría.

Sé que no debo subir otras historias hasta no terminar mis otras historias, pero no pude aguantarme a la tentación, con mis otras historias, ya estoy trabajando en nuevos capítulos, y tengo pensado subirlos todos de jalón, como regalo por su enorme paciencia, se me acabaron las vacaciones TT_TT, pero bueno seguiré subiendo algo tardado, así que no digo una fecha exacta

Para aclarar antes de tiempo la pareja que verán en este capítulo y tal vez los próximos (SasuHina) no me gusta para nada, pero para esta historia es necesaria.

Bueno ahora vamos al disclaimer

Disclaimer:

-Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto, si no ya hubiera hecho muchos momentos NaruHina, ShikaTema, y Jiraiya no hubiera muerto.

-La historia original no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora **Eien Li,**cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pueden preguntarle a ella

**** Personaje **: POV**

**_BLa bla bla : Llamada por teléfono_**

**_Bla bla bla : Flashback_**

**_Bla bla bla: Cancion o otra cosa_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: Tú, yo y… ella.<strong>

*** * Naruto * ***

Hacía más de una semana que con Hinata habíamos arreglado las cosas. Me había impresionado que el novio de ella hubiera tenido que irse tan pronto, aunque la sonrisa en mi rostro nadie me la había sacado.

Ella había tenido que viajar por el trabajo nuevamente, pero esta vez a China un poco más cerca. No obstante, seguía recibiendo los correos electrónicos y llamadas aunque ambos habían disminuido considerablemente.

Y claro, ella ahora no gastaría tanto dinero en un simple amigo sino que lo destinaría a su _querido _novio.

Todavía seguía preguntándome qué había visto en él, un americano un tanto desabrido, con mal gusto y para peor que no la conocía casi nada.

Sutilmente había sacado el tema con Hinata previo a su viaje, pero ella se limitó a contestar que Sasuke le había llamado la atención por su particular forma de ser y con respecto a conocerse, podían tener toda la vida para hacerlo.

Obviamente su frase _toda la vida _me cayó pésimo porque eso significaba que su relación prácticamente aspiraba a la eternidad.

Saqué el móvil una vez más para comprobar que no había ninguna llamada perdida ni tampoco algún mensaje de texto. Y entonces pensé el por qué no la había llamado yo.

Y claro, no siempre podía estar sentado de brazos cruzados esperando a que Hinata mágicamente se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por ella.

Marqué su número en el móvil y empezó a sonar. Un poco impaciente comencé a mover mi pierna rápidamente mientras estaba sentado en la banca de la plaza de Tokio. La señora que estaba a mi lado me miró frunciendo el ceño, pero yo preferí ignorarla.

Al final Hinata nunca había contestado y escuché a la operadora decir que dejara el mensaje después de la señal.

_**-"Hey Hina-chan, soy Naruto quisiera saber cómo estás. Te extraño mucho, por favor intenta volver pronto ¿sí? Te quiero" –**_

Guardé nuevamente el celular y suspiré cansinamente. Hacía tres días que no sabía nada de Hinata y eso me mantenía de un humor de perros. Me había juntado con Shikamaru para conversar, pero nuestra reunión no duró mucho porque mi mal genio había irritado lo suficiente a Temari como para pedirle a su novio que mejor se fueran.

¿Por qué las cosas eran tan complicadas?

Shikamaru, mientras su novia iba al baño, me había dado la idea de decirle toda la verdad a Hinata de una vez por todas y acabar con la tortura. Le dije que eso era imposible porque si ella me rechazaba perdería todo, incluyendo su amistad.

Al final optaron por abandonarme en la cafetería y tal como esa vez, me encontraba nuevamente sentado solo en el parque.

Miré como unos niños jugaban entre ellos y recordé parte de mi infancia en Alemania. La verdad es que no la había pasado nada de mal. Mis padres eran buenas personas al igual que mis hermanas, recordando a ese par Ino y Karin, sí que ambas eran únicas. Sin embargo, siempre había sido el más aventurero de la familia.

Por esa razón había venido a estudiar administración a Japón y logré un buen puesto en una empresa de renombre. Por lo menos que el dinero no escaseara era una buena señal.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo los rayos del sol en mi rostro. Era sábado y yo Naruto Uzumaki, no tenía ningún panorama.

Aburrido y como diría Shikamaru…problemático.

No sé cuánto tiempo habría transcurrido, pero supuse que no mucho porque cuando volví mi vista al frente los niños aún seguían jugando.

Fue entonces que una sombra, al lado mío, me ocultó de los rayos solares que me llegaban directamente. Alcé la vista y abrí mis ojos sorprendido.

Ryuzetsu Hozukijo estaba parada observándome fijamente con un vestido verde agua que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas.

Su cabello blanco que le llegaba a los hombros y esos ojos azules con una extraña forma, eran únicos e intensos, brillaban bajo la luz del sol.

-"¿Pero si no es el famoso Naruto Uzumaki?" – Preguntó divertida – "Por un momento dudé que eras tú, ya que me pareció extraño no verte con alguna chica, o mejor dicho con tu _amiguita_" –

Había sonreído pícaramente tomando asiento a mi lado.

"Tanto tiempo sin verte Hozukijo" – Respondí con naturalidad

Colocó un rostro sorprendido y se hizo la ofendida – "¿Desde cuándo me tratas con tanta formalidad? Recuerdo perfectamente ser lo bastante conocida para ti" – Se cruzó de piernas haciendo notar aún más su escote.

Claramente lo observé pero ella no había reparado en ello y todo se lo debía agradecer a las gafas de sol que andaba trayendo en ese momento.

-"¿En qué andas?" – Le pregunté – "Después de nuestra última junta no supe más de ti" –

Se echó a reír logrando que a mis oídos llegara un sonido melodioso para luego alzar sus manos y quitarme las gafas. No pude evitar achicar mis ojos ante la molestia de la luz.

-"Sigues tan caradura como siempre" –Aquello no era un reproche sino un hecho – "Acuérdate que la última vez tuve que arrancar porque tu amiga, la desquiciada, estaba a punto de golpearme" –

Recordé ese momento y no pude evitar reírme – "Hinata a veces puede ser muy agresiva" –

-"Y que lo digas" – Respondió – "Después de eso, me llamaste y dijiste que no podías seguir viéndome" - Dejó mis gafas en la banca – "Ese mal tuyo de esconder esos bellos ojos" –

Conocía muy bien a Ryuzetsu y podía llegar a ser tan seductora como yo, de hecho utilizaba las mismas herramientas y por esa razón nos llevábamos tan bien.

-"No has cambiado en nada" – Dije sonriendo – "Sigues igual de coqueta" –

-"Aprendí del mejor" – Contestó guiñándome un ojo – "Por lo que veo no tienes planes así que te invito a un café" –

No tenía nada que hacer así que no perdía nada en aceptar – "Hecho, pero con la condición de que yo invito" –

Me levanté del asiento y le extendí mi mano. Ella la aceptó toda sonriente y nos fuimos caminando hacia el dichoso café.

*** * Hinata * ***

El viaje a China había sido agotador pero por fin me encontraba en el avión de regreso a casa. Amaba mi trabajo pero odiaba enormemente volar.

Le tenía un pánico horrible a las alturas, por lo que necesitaba distraerme con algo, así que saqué mi móvil y vi que tenía un mensaje de voz.

_**-Hey Hina-chan, soy Naruto quisiera saber cómo estás. Te extraño mucho, por favor intenta volver pronto ¿sí? Te quiero –**_

Sonreí ampliamente al escuchar su voz. Había estado tan ocupada estos últimos días que no me había quedado el tiempo siquiera de enviarle un correo electrónico.

Pero sabía que un mensaje de texto podría alegrarle el día.

_**-Estoy bien Naru-kun, arriba del avión rumbo a Japón ¿Crees que nos podamos ver hoy? También te extraño mucho y te quiero. –**_

Pulsé el botón enviar y me acomodé en mi asiento intentando mantener la calma y no mirar hacia abajo.

Sin embargo, el hecho de no estar haciendo nada me tenía intranquila, ya que me caracterizaba por ser una chica bastante proactiva e inquieta. Busqué nuevamente mi celular y volví a oír el mensaje de Naruto.

Me gustaba que tuviera esos detalles conmigo, me hacían sentir única y especial. La forma en que podía decirme te quiero, y sólo a mí, me daba un privilegio por sobre las otras mujeres que habían pasado por su vida.

Pero ¿por qué me costaba tanto verlo con otra mujer que no fuera yo? Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta sobre todo ahora que tenía a Sasuke. No tenía derecho a prohibirle nada.

A mi mente volvió la conversación que tuvimos en el café.

Naruto-kun me había confesado que había alguien en su vida. Al principio no le di importancia, ya que a él llegaban mujeres por montón, pero su rostro era serio y noté que no estaba mintiendo.

Hasta el momento había intentado no darle vueltas al asunto, pero mi reacción en el departamento había sido una muestra de que el tema no estaba del todo superado.

Naruto-kun, mi mejor amigo, había encontrado a su mujer especial.

Aquel pensamiento me desanimó y sabía muy bien por qué. Naruto-kun no sólo era mi amigo, sino que también había sido el primer hombre en atraerme, aunque después de ir conociéndolo y notar que era todo un mujeriego perdí la esperanza de que alguna vez quisiera algo serio con alguien.

Y yo no estaba para que me crecieran unos cuernos del porte de un alce. Por esa razón también me di una oportunidad con Sasuke, creí que era bueno encontrar a alguien estable emocionalmente y que no me engañara al momento de darle la espalda.

No obstante, seguía pesándome que Naruto-kun perdiera sus detalles conmigo por otra mujer, sobre todo cuando Temari me había dicho años atrás, cuando le confesé que me gustaba Naruto-kun, que estaba casi segura que terminaríamos juntos.

Ahora que sabía que estaba con Sasuke noté la decepción en sus ojos al ver que por primera vez se había equivocado en sus predicciones.

Me había invitado a una salida sólo para cerciorarse de que mi elección había sido la correcta. Si bien, Naruto no era uno de sus predilectos a la hora de pareja, prefería un hombre que supiera incluso como me gustaba el café.

Suspiré por enésima vez durante el viaje que estaba a punto de terminar. Había pasado horas pensando en Naruto-kun y su posible nueva conquista.

Estaba claro que al llegar le preguntaría de qué iba todo eso.

Llegué cerca de las diez de la noche afuera del edificio. Había llamado a Naruto-kun para ver si podía ir a recogerme al aeropuerto, pero no respondió nunca la llamada. Salí cansadamente del taxi, esperando que el chofer bajara mi equipaje.

Caminé a paso lento hacia la entrada y llamé al ascensor. En ese momento unas risas a la entrada del edificio captaron mi atención. Me volteé a ver de quien se trataba y abrí mis ojos sorprendida.

Era Naruto-kun quien venía caminando tranquilamente al lado de esa mujer que no paraba de tomarle el brazo y sonreírle seductoramente.

Él al verme se sorprendió y amplió su sonrisa.

-"¡Hina-chan!" – Exclamó yendo hacia mi lado. Extendió sus brazos para luego envolverme en una cálida caricia – "No sabía que llegabas hoy" –

Le esbocé una sonrisa débil y luego fijé mi vista en la susodicha – "Hozukijo" -

-"Hyuuga, es un placer volver a vernos" – Amplió su sonrisa lo cual me irritó aún más – "Pero creo que es hora de irme" –

Naruto-kun que no había dejado de mirarme se volteó a verla – "Ha sido un agrado Ryuzetsu" – Se acercó hacia ella y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

Ella se limitó a sonreír – "Espero que nos veamos pronto" – Le guiñó un ojo y caminó en dirección a la salida.

Naruto-kun la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció detrás de la mampara de vidrio.

-"¿Por qué no fuiste a dejarla?" – Pregunté intentando concentrarme en los números del elevador que marcaban su descenso.

Naruto-kun me observó y se encogió de hombros - "No tengo por qué. Además quería saber cómo había estado tu viaje ¿Muy cansada?" –

Asentí mientras ambos entrábamos al ascensor cuando éste abrió sus puertas. Al interior me fui en silencio intentando ordenar mis pensamientos.

¿Qué hacía Naruto-kun con Hozukijo?

Recordé que la última vez que la vi con mi amigo, ellos llevaban saliendo una semana, siendo la única mujer que había durado tanto al lado de Naruto-kun.

Las puertas se abrieron y noté que Naruto-kun salía conmigo dejándome pasar primero. Avanzamos hacia mi departamento y entramos en él.

Dejé las maletas casi en la entrada y me fui directamente a la habitación. No tenía que invitar a Naruto-kun, ya que estaba segura que me seguiría y el camino se lo sabía bastante bien.

Cuando entró a mi habitación noté su peso al sentarse en mi cama. Por una extraña razón no quería mirarlo a la cara, sentía que con sólo hacerlo él podía leer la confusión por la que estaba pasando.

Un silencio se formó entre los dos hasta que él habló primero.

-"¿Ha estado bien el viaje a China?" – Asentí teniendo escondida mi cabeza en la almohada – "¿Te lo has pasado bien?" – Volví a responder de la misma manera.

Escuché que Naruto-kun lanzaba un bufido al aire – "¿Estás molesta por algo? Si es por Ryuzetsu créeme que ha sido una casualidad encontrármela en el parque" –

Estaba actuando como una niña pequeña y no como una mujer adulta. Intenté dejar mi tontera de lado y me volteé a verlo. Cuando vio que lo observaba sonrió.

Maldita sea esa sonrisa sincera que me estaba lanzando.

-"Te envié un mensaje de texto y estuve llamándote para ver si podías ir a recogerme al aeropuerto, pero ahora sé por qué no respondías" –

Vi que sacaba su móvil y notaba con cierto asombro que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad.

-"Lo siento Hina-chan, de verdad que no escuché nada, tenía el móvil en silencio" –

-"Sí, claro" – Manifesté incrédula

-"Es verdad, sabes que nunca te he mentido" – Respondió con cierta molestia – "Además tú no diste noticias por tres días. Te escribía y llamaba pero nunca respondías" –

-"Estaba muy ocupada con el trabajo y cuando llegaba al hotel terminaba muerta" – Inquirí frunciendo el ceño.

Naruto-kun desvió la mirada con pesadez – "¿Qué nos pasa? Últimamente siento que peleamos por todo" – Expresó con pesar

Suavicé mi rostro al notar que él también estaba afectado – "Eso mismo me estaba preguntando ¿Será que nos estamos distanciando?" –

Aquella frase lo tensó por completo y volteó a verme – "No, hemos sido amigos por tantos años, no puede ser eso" –

Sabía que ambos estábamos cambiando, pero ¿Tenía que manifestarse así? ¿Por qué simplemente no disfrutábamos de la hermosa amistad que teníamos e incluíamos a nuestras respectivas parejas?

Esa interrogante me hizo recordar el tema pendiente con Naruto-kun y la supuesta pretendiente que andaba rondando.

"Naruto-kun tengo una pregunta que hacerte" – Le dije tranquilamente – "Pero quiero que me respondas con la verdad" –

*** * Naruto * ***

Le sonreí torcidamente a Hinata, pero en el fondo quería ocultar el nerviosismo del cual estaba siendo preso.

-"Lo que quieras Hina-chan, aunque no te daré el secreto de la seducción" – Le guiñé un ojo y por lo menos me sonrió.

-"Bobo" – Me lanzó un cojín a la cara que logré atrapar con facilidad.

Vi que se sentaba apoyándose en el respaldo de su cama. Jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, como lo hacía antiguamente, y ese simple gesto me pareció divertido y a la vez me enternecía.

-"Si no me preguntas me haré viejo de tanto esperar" – Le dije para que se animara a decir lo que quería saber.

-"¿Recuerdas ese día en la cafetería cuando te conté que me iría Nueva York con Sasuke?" –

-"Como olvidarlo" – Respondí lanzando un gruñido – "¿Qué pasa con eso?" –

-"Bueno, durante esa conversación me dijiste que habías encontrado a alguien ¿Es cierto?" –

Me tensé al momento y comencé a jugar con el cojín que antes me había lanzado. Claramente no podía decirle que esa vez de quien hablaba era ella y sabía que Hinata no descansaría hasta que le diera el nombre de una mujer.

-"Sí" – Respondí serio – "Pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver ahora?" –

-"Todo Naruto-kun" – Fijó su mirada perlada en la mía – "Porque te cuento todo de mi vida y siento que eres tú quien no me hace parte de la suya" – Aquello lo había dicho con un tono melancólico y lamenté haberla puesto en esta situación.

"Hinata" – La llamé tomándole sus manos – "Tú formas parte de toda mi vida, eres mi mejor amiga ¿Recuerdas?" –

Noté que bajaba su vista intentando esconder las pequeñas lágrimas que caían.

-"No llores mi pequeña" – Me acerqué hasta abrazarla y acunarla entre mis brazos – "No quería contarte nada porque tenía miedo" –

Ella alzó su vista y ¡Dios! No debió haberlo hecho porque sus ojos tenían un hechizo del cual me costaba bastante escapar.

-"¿Miedo a qué?" – Preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas

-"Pues a perderte" – Ella me miró confusa ante mis palabras – "No quería que te enfadaras y terminaras alejándote de mí" –

-"¿Por qué ocurriría eso Naruto-kun? Eres mi amigo y ante todo quiero tu felicidad" –

Eso sonaba muy lindo en sus labios y Hinata lo decía sin saber que tenerla cerca era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

-"Lo sé Hina-chan, pero a veces las cosas… se complican un poco y es necesario dejar que sigan su curso porque podemos salir lastimados" –

-"No entiendo lo que dices Naruto-kun" – Manifestó sin despegar su vista de mi – "Me dices que tienes miedo que me enfade y después que podemos salir lastimados" –

-"Ahora no lo entiendes Hinata, pero después lo harás" –

-"Es que no quiero entenderlo después Naruto-kun, quiero saber por qué tanto misterio con el nombre de una mujer ¿Acaso la conozco?" –

No podía mentirle y menos en su cara, por lo que asentí despacio.

-"¿Es Ryuzetsu?" – Me quedé en silencio sin mostrarle expresión alguna. Al notar que yo no hacía nada abrió sus ojos sorprendida – "Por eso temías que me enfadara, por el incidente que tuvimos hacia un tiempo" –

Hinata tenía una facilidad tremenda de sacar conclusiones erróneas, pero claramente ahora yo no podía hacer nada por corregirlas, ya que ella por su cuenta había llegado a un nombre facilitándome la tarea.

Bajó su vista hacia nuestras manos enlazadas – "Cuando la vi hoy supe que era ella" – Comenzó a decir – "No sé por qué me extraña tanto si esa vez que se conocieron fue la mujer que más duró a tu lado. Es bonita y al parecer la única con un poco más de cerebro que el desfile que ha pasado por tu apartamento" –

Sonreí acariciando su espalda y escuchándola suspirar. En realidad no me apetecía seguir hablando del tema, porque ahora que Hinata sabía que alguien ocupaba mi corazón, lo más probable es que quisiera mantener distancias.

-"Es tarde Hina-chan y tienes que descansar" – Me moví dejándola en su cama y poniéndome de pie – "Mañana podremos conversar un poco más" – Dije sonriéndole.

Ella me miró con ojos de cachorro abandonado y antes que me alejara de su cama alcanzó a tomar mi mano.

-"Quédate conmigo esta noche, por favor" –

Esa proposición hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir a mil por horas y no pude evitar mostrarle mi asombro. Era obvio que no se refería al plano sexual y que sólo necesitaba mi compañía en esos momentos.

Ella se movió hacia un lado de la cama dejándome un espacio. Me senté quitándome la chaqueta y los zapatos y nos acomodamos bajo la ropa. Hinata se acurrucó a mi lado. Apagué la luz y pasé un brazo por su cintura atrayéndola hacia mí.

Sabía que aquello era de lo más masoquista que pudiera existir, pero sólo quería aprovechar la oportunidad que me estaba regalando la vida.

"Buenas noches Naruto-kun" – Susurró contra mi pecho

"Buenas noches Hinata-chan" – Respondí cerrando los ojos.

Y es que ella no podía imaginar el torbellino de emociones que me estaba provocando en ese momento.


	4. El Maldito Beso

Hola hola hola, como estamos gente bonita y genial, aquí les traigo otra historia más, bueno de hecho es una adaptación de un fic, con el mismo nombre, solamente yo pedí permiso para poder hacer la adaptación de dicho fic, claro que colocando algunas parte de mi propia autoría.

Sé que no debo subir otras historias hasta no terminar mis otras historias, pero no pude aguantarme a la tentación, con mis otras historias, ya estoy trabajando en nuevos capítulos, y tengo pensado subirlos todos de jalón, como regalo por su enorme paciencia, se me acabaron las vacaciones TT_TT, pero bueno seguiré subiendo algo tardado, así que no digo una fecha exacta

Para aclarar antes de tiempo la pareja que verán en este capítulo y tal vez los próximos (SasuHina) no me gusta para nada, pero para esta historia es necesaria.

Bueno ahora vamos al disclaimer

Disclaimer:

-Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto, si no ya hubiera hecho muchos momentos NaruHina, ShikaTema, y Jiraiya no hubiera muerto.

-Los personajes como se habrán dado cuenta tienen OC

-La historia original no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creadora **Eien Li**, cualquier duda que tengan sobre la historia pueden preguntarle a ella

**** Personaje **: POV**

**_BLa bla bla : Llamada por teléfono_**

**_Bla bla bla : Flashback_**

**_Bla bla bla: Cancion o otra cosa_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV: El maldito beso<strong>

*** * Naruto * ***

Comenzaba una nueva semana de trabajo. Con Hinata nos habíamos visto un par de veces, aunque no muchas como yo hubiera querido, ya que el novio de ella apareció de sorpresa y como nunca se quedaría un mes completo.

El tipo había salido de vacaciones y no dudó en venir donde mi amiga. Ella estaba muy feliz con él y yo tuve que comerme la frustración de verles cómo se besaban apasionadamente en ciertas ocasiones.

Intentaba por todos los medios concentrarme en otra cosa, como la televisión y el programa de competencias, que por cierto era un asco, pero me llenaba de rabia ver como el imbécil le metía la lengua a Hinata alcanzando, como si no fuera demasiado, su garganta.

De hecho ahora me encontraba en esta situación. Hinata se le había ocurrido la genial idea de invitarme a cenar con ellos, a lo cual me negué rotundamente, pero ella me había dicho que quería incluirme en su vida y que por favor hiciera un esfuerzo.

No tuve más remedio que aceptar y ahora me encontraba sentado en un sofá individual y la pareja feliz muy abrazados en otro.

Shikamaru me había dicho si podía ser más idiota y masoquista, que cómo soportaba tanto y sólo pude encogerme de hombros.

Y ahora que lo pienso, ni yo tampoco sabía por qué era tan estúpido de estar aguantando semejante espectáculo. De reojo miré a Hinata que suspiraba como por enésima vez en lo que llevaba el maldito beso.

Veía cómo sus manos se enredaban en el cabello de la nuca de Sasuke y cómo las manos de éste sujetaban fuertemente su cintura. Al ver la escena sentí envidia.

Sí, envidia de que fuera a él a quien besara y no a mí.

Suspiré profundamente y pensé en que ya no podría resistir más. Así que me puse de pie, dejé el control remoto en la mesa de centro y caminé en dirección a la puerta.

-"Hey Hinata me voy" – Dije molesto colocando la mano en la puerta – "Nos vemos" –

Mi amiga cortó el beso y me miró sorprendida – "¿Te vas? ¿Por qué?" –

Por primera vez me dieron ganas de gritarle lo primero que se me venía a la mente, decirle que era una tonta por fijarse en él, por no estar siquiera un minuto pendiente de mí y dejarme como cual idiota mirando la escenita de enamorados.

También me dieron ganas de decirle que la amaba, que nadie lo haría como yo que conocía todo de ella, que podríamos a llegar a ser felices si me diera la oportunidad…

Pero todo eso quedó ahí… en mi mente.

-"Porque sí" – Respondí secamente – "Creo que tienes mejores cosas que hacer y yo debo ver temas del trabajo" –

Ella se acercó mirándome aún confundida, pero yo desvié la mirada para que no fuera evidente lo ofuscado que me sentía.

-"¿Estas molesto?" – Me susurró acercándose levemente a mi rostro.

Rodé mis ojos exasperado, me encantaba que fuera despistada y todo pero justamente ahora esa virtud/ defecto me tenía estresado.

-"Estoy cansado y mañana tengo que trabajar temprano" –

Me miró a los ojos insistentemente, pero en ningún momento hice contacto visual con ella. Vi cómo se acercaba a su novio y le decía algo que no alcancé a oír. Al parecer no era bueno porque noté que el tipo fruncía el ceño y me lanzaba una mirada de odio.

Aunque yo no lo hacía nada de mal, poco me importaba que supiera lo mal que me caía. Hinata le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y volvió conmigo.

-"Vamos a hablar" – Más que una petición fue una orden y me tomó de la mano guiándome hacia la salida.

No puse resistencia aunque debería haberlo hecho porque cuando noté que me llevaba hacia mi departamento me solté de un golpe de su agarre.

Ella se volteó a mirarme y frunció el ceño

-"Explícame que te pasa Naruto-kun" – nuevamente estaba usando ese tono autoritario que estaba comenzando a molestarme.

-"Nada, sólo quería irme al departamento" – Al parecer mi vista estaba más entretenida observando los números del ascensor marcar.

-"No te creo" – Repuso ella –"Estuviste normal durante la tarde, porque tampoco puedo decir que estabas contento hoy con nosotros ¿o me equivoco?" –

-"No, sabes que me carga estar de sobra y hoy fui prácticamente el violinista de ustedes ¿A qué ahora deseas que te toque una pieza?" – Mi tono irónico salió a la luz y simplemente ya no podría controlarlo.

-"No seas ridículo Naruto-kun, sólo quería pasar una tarde con dos de mis personas más importantes, ¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta?" –

Puse una mirada de compasión bastante mal actuada –"Que consideración de tu parte Hinata" –

-"No tienes por qué ser tan pesado Naruto-kun ¿Acaso te cae mal Sasuke? ¿Es eso?" –

Como decirle con sutileza que el tipo me caía fatal, pero simplemente no podía hacer eso. Hinata ante todo era mi mejor amiga y yo no estaba haciendo las cosas fáciles. Además enojándonos sólo conseguiría alejarla más de lo que ya estaba.

-"No Hinata, tu novio no tiene nada que ver con esto" –

-"Entonces ¿Por qué estás molesto?" – Su voz se suavizó y logró alcanzar una de mis manos.

Aquel gesto desarmó todo mi enojo y la odiaba por eso, porque era capaz de manipular, sin siquiera darse cuenta, mis emociones.

-"No me gusta estar de más Hina-chan" – Respondí suspirando profundamente – "Sé que tienes ahora un novio y quieres pasar tiempo con él, sólo que me ha costado acostumbrarme a la idea" –

Ella parpadeó confundida sin entender muy bien lo que le estaba diciendo.

-"Tener que compartirte ha sido lo peor que me ha podido pasar" – Dije sin más – "Ahora no estás conmigo siempre y eso me ha puesto celoso" –

*** * Hinata * ***

No pude evitar sonrojarme al escuchar las palabras de Naruto-kun.

¿Cómo podía admitir así de fácil que estaba celoso?

-"Y-yo…" – Las palabras no me salían porque simplemente no sabía que decirle.

Su dedo índice levantó mi rostro por el mentón – "No tienes que dar alguna explicación, soy yo el que no sabe qué hacer" –

Su sonrisa sincera y sus ojos azules brillando no lograron tranquilizarme en lo absoluto.

-"Hinata" – la voz de Sasuke me sobresaltó. Me giré rápidamente y noté su rostro enfadado – "Estoy esperándote" –

-"S-sí" – Miré a Naruto-kun que suspiró profundamente

-"Ve Hina-chan, después hablaremos" –

Naruto-kun siguió su camino hacia el departamento y yo me acerqué a Sasuke quien me tomó de la mano y me llevó a rastras hacia la puerta. Cuando entramos sólo escuché el gran portazo que dio mi novio.

-"¿Qué ha sido todo eso Hinata?" – Preguntó Sasuke molesto – "Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo…" – Dejó su frase a medio terminar.

-"Naruto-kun y yo sólo estábamos conversando, no estábamos haciendo nada malo" – Repuse molesta

-"Pues no es lo que se notaba" – Respondió fastidiado.

-"¿Qué intentas decir? No estábamos haciendo nada" –Sus ojos rodaron con exasperación – "Estoy diciendo la verdad Sasuke" –

Pasó por mi lado y se sentó en el sofá colocando una pose defensiva, sin embargo en ningún momento volvió a mirarme.

Moví mi cabeza negativamente y de verdad quería arreglar las cosas, pero al parecer Sasuke no estaba pensando en lo mismo. Me acerqué hacia él y me puse a su lado, sin embargo, él parecía estar ignorándome por completo. Lentamente posé mi mano sobre la suya.

-"Lo siento" – Hablé sabiendo que estaba escuchándome – "No quería que te enfadaras" –

Sasuke volvió su vista al frente y lentamente la fijó en mi rostro. Sentía como sus orbes ébanos me escudriñaban buscando quién sabe qué cosa.

-"No puedo evitarlo Hinata" – Respondió entrelazando sus dedos con los míos – "Vi como lo mirabas y eso me puso furioso. Parecías estar hipnotizada por ese idiota" –

Sus palabras me tensaron por completo y me mantuve en silencio.

-"No escuché nada de su conversación pero estaban tan serios que…" Cerró sus ojos y apretó mi mano con fuerza.

-"¿Qué...?" – Quería que terminara la frase y por segunda vez me dejó con la duda sobre sus palabras.

Me abrazó con fuerza como si me fuera a desvanecer - "¿Por qué no te vienes unos días conmigo a Nueva York? Así planeamos tu traslado definitivo" –

Me sorprendí ante su proposición – "P-pero…" –

-"Sería bueno que pasaras unos días conmigo, ya que pronto tendré que marcharme y créeme que cada vez me cuesta más despedirme de ti mi Hinata" –

-"No puedo Sasuke, pronto será el cumpleaños de Temari, no me perdonará si falto a su fiesta" –

-"Está bien" – Dijo desanimado – "Creí que sería buena idea estar más tiempo juntos" –

-"Lo sé Sasuke" - Reposé mi cabeza en su hombro cerrando mis ojos, no obstante los abrí casi de inmediato al pensar en lo que me había dicho Naruto-kun.

-"_Me ha puesto celoso" –_

¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan tranquilo?

Después de aquella pelea con Sasuke no supe en dos semanas de Naruto-kun. No contestaba mis llamadas ni tampoco hacía sus habituales visitas por mi departamento. No entendía muy bien qué lo había hecho esfumarse.

Aunque después recordé que él estaba saliendo con Ryuzetsu Hozukijo y que quizás eso no le dejaba tiempo para mí. Estaban a punto de acabarse las vacaciones de Sasuke, aunque había prometido volver para asistir conmigo al cumpleaños de Temari.

Estaba cocinando mientras pensaba en ello, cuando unos brazos rodearon mi cintura.

-"Hmm, eso huele exquisito" – La voz de Sasuke susurrando en mi oído me provocó cosquillas – "Veo que no he tenido mal ojo contigo, eh" –

Giré mi rostro para intentar mirarlo – "¿O sea que sólo estás conmigo porque cocino bien?" – me hice la ofendida, sin embargo estaba sonriendo.

-"Claro, y porque eres hermosa, divertida, lista y porque me quieres" – Apoyó su mentón en mi hombro y me estrechó con más fuerza – "Porque me quieres ¿cierto?" –

Su pregunta me tensó por completo y no porque no supiera la respuesta sino porque presentía que Sasuke sospechaba que en mi interior las cosas no andaban muy bien que digamos.

-"Pues claro, bobo ¿o creerías que estoy contigo porque sí?" –

-"Hermosa" – Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me soltó – "Pondré la mesa por mientras" –

Seguí picando las verduras de manera ausente. La verdad es que nos llevábamos bastante bien con Sasuke, congeniábamos en todo y poco a poco íbamos conociendo los gustos del otro, aun así sentía que nuestra relación no estaba del todo completa.

-"¿Y cómo que tu amigo no ha venido a fastidiarnos?" – Preguntó mientras dejaba los cubiertos sobre la mesa – "Hace unos días que no se pasa por acá" –

Me giré para verlo y no pude evitar sentirme nostálgica – "Naruto-kun tiene novia, lo más probable es que ahora esté con ella" –

Sasuke se sorprendió y observó mi rostro ensombrecido, frunciendo el ceño – "¿De verdad tiene novia?" –

-"Sí, es una chica con la cual salió hacía un tiempo" – Respondí volviendo al trabajo de las verduras.

-"Vaya" – Dijo Sasuke – "Así que el descarado tenía una novia escondida" –

"Sasuke, Naruto-kun no es ningún descarado" – Respondí colocando las verduras en la mesa. –"Simplemente ya tiene con quien estar" –

Sentí su mirada cuando me volteé a buscar los platos y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que me senté.

-"¿No comes?" – Dije inocentemente, aunque sabía que Sasuke se había quedado con más de una pregunta en su mente.

-"Claro" – Respondió

*** * Naruto * ***

Había decidido no volver a ver a Hinata durante un tiempo. Era necesario para mi sanidad mental dejar las cosas tal cual estaban, ya había hablado suficiente la última vez que nos vimos y por poco casi le digo lo que siento.

No sabía si odiar o no al tipo por habernos interrumpido, pero al parecer el destino no quería que Hinata supiera de mis sentimientos.

-"Naruto, ¿me estás escuchando?" – Volví a la realidad al escuchar la voz de Ryuzetsu. Parpadeé confundido fijando mi vista en su rostro que mostraba una sonrisa irónica – "Tienes esa costumbre de quedarte en la luna" –

-"Lo siento ¿Qué decías?" –

Estos días sin Hinata me había refugiado en la compañía de Ryuzetsu, con quien el tiempo se pasaba un poco más rápido de lo normal. Sabía que en cierta forma estaba utilizando a la chica para no volver a mi capricho, pero al parecer a ella no le disgustaba en absoluto.

-"Te preguntaba si irías a la fiesta de la que me contaste" –

-"Sí, aunque no tengo ganas la verdad" – Respondí desanimado – "Sólo iré porque Temari es la novia de mi amigo, nada más" –

-"Y también estará Hyuuga ahí" –

Fruncí el ceño con desagrado al pensar que ella estaría ahí con su novio. Había optado por contarle la verdad de mis sentimientos a Ryuzetsu, ya que en una de nuestras salidas, ella había intentado lograr algo conmigo por lo cual tuve que detenerla y decirle la verdad.

Al principio se había disgustado, pero pronto me dijo que ella ya lo sabía, que era bastante obvio y que mi rostro me delataba por completo. Ahí entendí el por qué Sasuke me sacaba de mis casillas cuando nos juntábamos los tres, el muy condenado debía de saber que estaba interesado en Hinata.

-"Lo sé, por eso mismo quisiera saber si te gustaría ir conmigo, Shikamaru estará pendiente de su novia y claramente no deseo andar solo por ahí" –

Ryuzetsu se largó a reír – "¿Y tú crees que las chicas no se te acercarán? ¿Acaso me estás tomando el pelo al decirme que estarás solo? Está claro que eso no pasará mi querido Naruto" –

Sonreí torcidamente porque Ryuzetsu tenía razón, las chicas se me acercaban bastante, sin embargo a la que yo quería estaba prácticamente inalcanzable en estos momentos.

-"El encanto Uzumaki no es poca cosa, querida" – Respondí con autosuficiencia guiñándole un ojo

-"Que patán puedes llegar a ser Naruto" – Repuso divertida – "Aunque lo admito, sigues estando tan guapo como antes" –

Aquel comentario no me causó vergüenza alguna, sino todo lo contrario. Me largué a reír porque esa chica era tan igual a mí que sus palabras no lograban sonrojarme.

-"Tú no te quedas atrás Ryuzetsu, sigues igual de hermosa y atractiva" –

-"Eso lo sé, cariño" – Tomó su vaso y lo alzó – "¿Qué te parece si brindamos por ello?" –

Alcé mi trago y choqué con el de ella –"Salud entonces" –

Después de haber bailado un rato con Ryuzetsu decidimos que era momento de ir a casa. La acompañé hasta su hogar y me dirigí hacia mi departamento. Eran las tres de la mañana cuando figuraba subiendo por el ascensor.

Salí caminando hacia mi puerta cuando vi a Hinata sentada, apoyada en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Hinata?" – Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos y me observó.

"Naruto-kun" – Se puso de pie restregándose sus esmeraldas – "Estaba esperándote" –

Caminé hacia ella y abrí mi departamento. Entramos y se sentó en el sofá.

-"¿Qué ocurre?" – Expresé lanzando un bostezo – "Estoy un poco cansado" –

-"Quería conversar contigo sobre un asunto" – Dijo sin despegar su vista de mí – "Estuve esperándote hace un rato y supuse que habías salido, pero me había propuesto conversar esto hoy" –

-"¿Tan importante es? ¿No podemos esperar hasta mañana?" –

Hinata empuñó sus manos – "Sé que estás cansado, que tuviste una cita genial y lo siento por ser tan cargosa" – Sus palabras estaban cargadas de molestia e ironía

-"¿Qué pasa?" – Expresé sentándome en la mesa de centro y quedando frente a ella.

Al ver mi cercanía instantáneamente se echó hacia atrás desviando su mirada – "Sólo quería saber cómo estabas, hace días que no sé de ti y quise saber si estabas bien" –

-"Estoy perfectamente" – Respondí pasándome una mano por mi cabello desordenado – "He estado ocupado por eso no he tenido tiempo de ir a verte" –

-"Claro" – Dijo casi en un susurro – "Ahora que estás con Hozukijo tienes otras cosas" –

Claramente había pasado tiempo con Ryuzetsu, pero no como para no ir a ver a Hinata, aunque no tenía intenciones de aclarar este punto por lo que asentí en silencio. La miré detenidamente y noté que el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido.

-"¿Marcha todo bien?" – Sabía a lo que se refería y era mi supuesto romance con Ryuzetsu.

-"Normal" – Me encogí de hombros despreocupado – "Nada relevante la verdad" –

-"Ya veo" – Dijo cansinamente.

Se formó un silencio tan incómodo entre nosotros que me sentí nostálgico al notar como lo nuestro había cambiado radicalmente. Quizás era tiempo de que me dejara de tonterías y le dijera la verdad.

Pero… ¿Y si ella no reaccionaba como esperaba? Todo estaría perdido, aunque pensándolo bien, las cosas ya se estaban poniendo mal, así que me arriesgaría.

"Hina-chan…" – La llamé tomando sus manos entre las mías. Ante ese gesto se sobresaltó, sin embargo no hizo ademán de cortar el contacto – "Sé que últimamente he estado extraño, que no he sido un buen amigo" –

Sus ojos me miraban expectantes invitándome a seguir.

-"También sé que piensas que estoy en un romance con Ryuzetsu, pero déjame decirte que eso no es verdad" –

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida – "P-pero si tú y ella…" –

-"Eso lo dedujiste sola, en ningún momento dije que era cierto" – Aferré aún mas sus manos en un intento de armarme de valor – "Porque ella no puede gustarme, si es otra chica la que me interesa" –

La vi tragar pesado, pero no emitió ninguna palabra.

"Hinata yo…" – Mi corazón latía desbocado, sentía que en cualquier momento se me saldría.

Miré sus labios entreabiertos y no sé qué en momento fui acercando mi rostro al de ella, notando como nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban. Acaricié su mejilla y no dejé de mirarla esperando que ella me diera alguna señal buena o mala.

*** * Hinata * ***

Naruto-kun había acercado su rostro peligrosamente al mío. Mi cabeza me decía que huyera, que eso no estaba bien, pero mi corazón me gritaba fuertemente que me quedara quieta y esperara.

No despegué en ningún momento mi vista de sus bellos ojos azules y sólo era consciente de los latidos de mi corazón y esa sensación de que todo está dando vueltas.

Sentía la cálida respiración de mi amigo y su mano en mi mejilla, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente.

Cuando noté que sus labios se acercaban lentamente, recordé que nunca nos habíamos besado y millones de dudas se apoderaron de mí. Naruto-kun era un experto en la seducción, pero yo no.

-"Na..Naruto-kun…" – Susurré. El me seguía mirando intensamente hasta que posó sus labios en los míos de manera suave.

¡Dios, estaba siendo besada por Naruto Uzumaki!

Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar, al principio fue una leve caricia, pero pronto su boca comenzó a moverse buscando más de mí. No sé en qué minuto abrí mis labios que se acomodaron perfectamente a los de él.

Su beso fue aumentando de intensidad y su lengua buscaba la mía casi con desesperación. Lo abracé colocando mis manos en su nuca y acariciando su cabello rebelde. Lo oí suspirar al momento en que se sentaba junto a mí en el sofá.

Su mano viajó a mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él en un gesto posesivo. Me sentía morir, tanto tiempo esperando esto que me parecía casi irreal lo que estaba viviendo. Sin embargo, mi mente astuta empezó a forjar un miedo terrible.

¿Y si Naruto-kun sólo quería agregarme a su lista de trofeos? Había sido la única que no había caído en sus redes hasta ahora. Además nunca había mostrado interés en mí, quizás ahora que estaba con Sasuke…

¡Maldita sea, Sasuke!

Me separé bruscamente de Naruto-kun que se sorprendió ante mi reacción.

-"Hinata" –

-"E-esto, no…" – Me levanté de un salto y le di la espalda – "No puede ser esto Naruto-kun, prometimos nunca besarnos… ¡Lo prometiste!" – Le grité al momento que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-"Hinata, escúchame" – Naruto-kun había puesto una mano en mi hombro, pero me volteé asustada, aunque eso fue peor, porque ver su rostro preocupado y aún más al ver mis lágrimas correr por mis mejillas.

-"Esto no tenía que pasar" – Dije tapándome el rostro con mis manos – "Tu y yo somos amigos" –

-"Esto tenía que pasar Hinata, tu y yo queríamos que pasara" – Su tono de voz era seguro pero no concordaba con el brillo de temor que mostraban sus ojos

-"Y-yo no quería" – Mentí – "Ahora que le diré a Sasuke, él…" –

Naruto-kun volvió a acercarse pero no se lo permití. Di unos rápidos pasos hacia la puerta abriéndola.

-"Hinata no te vayas" – Me suplicó – "Conversemos" –

"Ahora no puedo Naruto-kun, simplemente no puedo…" Salí corriendo hacia las escaleras hasta llegar a mi departamento y cerrar de un portazo. Me quedé apoyada en la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Había engañado a Sasuke, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba del todo, sino haber disfrutado de aquel maldito beso que mi mejor amigo me había dado.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí termina este capítulo, como ya habrán dado cuenta, por fin Naruto tomó al Zorro por la cola, y se atrevió a dar el paso y besar a Hinata…ahora que la ojiperla, salió huyendo que les esperara a ambos, seguirán con su amistad, y olvidaran lo que paso, los espero en el siguiente capitulo<p>

Llamado…V Reencontrándonos

**Adelantos**

-Había intentado contactarme con ella sin resultados. Se negó a responder mis llamadas, como tampoco abría la puerta cuando iba a verla.

-"¿Invitación?"

-"Es el número ocho" – Respondí sin dejar de ver los huevos revueltos – "¿Por qué preguntas?"

Se mantuvo durante unos segundos así y se separó lentamente. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y aunque no quisiera admitirlo era muy hermosa.

**¿Merezco algún Review?**


End file.
